SUNSET
by Nakano Mayumi
Summary: Hinata, seorang yang menyukai laki-laki di bus. Hinata yang tidak tertarik dengan 'cinta' kini harus mengalaminya. terus gimana ? baca aja! Check It Out!. RNR


_**Halo Minna,saya datang membawakan ff berjudul:**_

_**SUNSET**_

_**Saya yakin, cerita dan judul sedikit sekali hubungannya, tapi ya maklum lah, otak saya emang rada-rada gila. Yaudah yuk, check it out!**_

_**.**_

_**Semua Cast yang ada di ff ini milik MASASHI KISIMOTO**_

_**Sebagian cerita milik YOHARA**_

_**Sebagian lagi milik SAYA**_

_**.**_

_**Warn:**_

_**OOC, TYPO(S), GAJE, MAKSA DLL**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**SUNSET**

Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, umur 16, bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School.

Belakangan ini aku jadi suka menunggu hujan, kau tahu kenapa? Karena saat hujan, laki-laki yang memakai seragam yang sama denganku akan naik bus dengan jam yang sama dengan ku, dan aku menyukainya.

Percaya tidak? Ini adalah cinta pertama ku, aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kisah cinta, hanya di novel-novel saja aku tahu bagaimana kisah cinta itu.

Pagi ini cuaca cerah, aku mulai berfikir untuk membuat boneka pemanggil hujan, Teru-Teru Bozu. Tapi aku tidak terlalu mengejar-ngejar laki-laki itu, tidak berharap banyak padanya.

Aku naik bus, di tengah jalan aku melihat laki-laki berambut kuning emas itu, dia mengayuh sepedanya dengan tempo yang berirama, plus senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Aku tahu aku hanya memiliki sedikit kemungkinan bersama dirinya. Maksudku bisa berbicara dengannya.

Aku tidak yakin hari ini aku dapat mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik, kuakui nilai ku agak menurun semenjak aku memikirkan laki-laki yang memiliki mata berwarna biru langit.

.

.

.

Author POV

Pagi, pukul 06:00 WKT (Waktu Konoha Timur)

KRRRRIIIINGGGG~

Bunyi alarm jam weker mengagetkan Hinata, sebagai seorang Puteri dari klan Hyuuga, ia harus mentaati jadwal yang telah disediakan untuknya. Dengan berat hati, akhirnya ia bangun, dan menyeret kedua kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah ia bergegas bersiap, puteri bermata kelabu itu, turun ke lantai 2 untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya. "Hinata-hime, diluar hujan, kaa-san sudah siapkan supir untuk mengantarmu ke sekolah" ucap sang Ratu Hyuuga. "kaa-san, aku ingin hidup mandiri, bolehkan kalau aku naik bus saja?" pinta Hinata. Ratu generasi ketiga puluh ini (ngarang lho!), hanya mendesah tertahan, dan mengangguk. Ia tidak tega kalau permintaan buah hatinya tidak terpenuhi, toh Hinata tidak pernah meminta yang macam-macam.  
"Hinata, kaa-san tetap akan mengirim beberapa penjaga untuk mengawalmu sampai seko-"

"kaa-san, biarkan aku yang menjaga Hinata-hime, percayalah padaku," ucap suara khas sang kakak, Neji Hyuuga yang baru turun dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai yang sama dengan Hinata.

Wajah sang Ratu agak mengernyit, jangankan sang Ratu, adiknya sendiri menganga tak percaya. Sejak kapan sang kakak begitu peduli padanya?. Meskipun begitu sang Ratu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jaga baik-baik adikmu," pesannya, sebelum adik-kakak itu melangkah kan kaki keluar.

.

_Oh, itu dia, eh? Dia berbicara dengan seseorang? Cantik. Sepertinya aku kenal?. Eh, dia kan Yamanaka Ino!. Masaka. Pipinya merah, apa ia menyukainya?. Ah, bagaimana ini?_

Batin Hinata melihat laki-laki yang ia kagumi kini sangat dekat dengan seorang temannya disebrang tempat duduk. Bus pagi ini tidak sepadat kemarin, maklum saja, inikan hari sabtu, orang-orang yang kerja libur. Jadi tidak heran kalau bus ini tidak penuh.

.

"belakangan ini kau terlihat aneh, ada apa sih?" Tanya sahabat Hinata, Sakura Haruno, yang bernasib sama yaitu menjadi penerus takhta di umur yang masih belia.

"m… aku tidak apa-apa, m-mungkin perasaan Saku-chan saja~" jawab Hinata, benar-benar menyusun kata-katanya dengan baik dan benar. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan jabatannya sebagai puteri, hanya saja di novel-novel yang sering ia baca disaat seperti ini, kebanyakan karakter malah keceplosan biacara, makka itu Hinata sangat berhati-hati.

"eh, kau sudah lihat belum hasil ulangan kemarin?" Tanya Sakura lagi, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, seolah ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.

"apa nilai ku turun lagi?" Tanya Hinata pasrah.

Sakura mendesah, mengambil selembar kertas penuh coretan dan menyodorkan kertas itu tepat di depan muka Hinata, "kau urutan kedua, yang pertama Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Na-Naruto?" gumama Hinata, rasanya ia pernah melihat susunan huruf itu, tapi entah kapan dan dimana dia melihatnya.

"kau tadi naik bus ya? tumben sekali, belakangan ini kau sering naik bus umum, ada apa sih?"

_DEG!_

Perkataan sakura membantu otak Hinata berputar, ya Hinata tahu, dari mana ia mendapat susunan huruf yang menjadi sebuah nama itu.

_Laki-laki itu bernama Naruto. Aku ingat sekarang. Uzumaki Naruto tertulis di saku kanan seragam sekolah!_

"Hinata?" Panggil Sakura, melambai-lambaikan tangan nya kedepan wajah Hinata. Hinata sadar, dan kerepotan untuk mengetahui kondisinya sekarang

"Kau patut dicurigai!" bisik Sakura, Hinata masih dapat mendengar.

"Sakura-chan, aku ingin bercerita padamu," ucap Hinata pelan.

"cerita apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengernyitan dahinya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

"Sakura-Chan~ bisa bantu aku membuat teru-teru bonzu?" Tanya Hinata, memegang kotak kardus yang cukup besar yang berisi bahan-bahan untuk membuat boneka penurun hujan.

"eh? Jadi kau menyukainya ya?" kata Sakura, menarik kursi kearahnya dan duduk didepan Hinata, sambil membantu membuat boneka pemanggil hujan. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"saat hujan aku akan naik bus, agar aku bisa bertemu dia," seru Hinata.

"hhh~ Hinata, Kau bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang!" ujar Sakura, sukses membuat mata kelabu Hinata membulat sempurna.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

"eh, sepertinya kita pernah bertemu? Benarkah begitu?" Tanya Naruto basa-basi

"i-iya Uzumaki-san" jawab Hinata kaku

"kau cantik, sungguh, aku suka rambut indigo mu"

**DEG!**

_Apa-apaan ini? Aku, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sakura-chan kenapa kau lama sekali?  
Aduuh, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"t-terimakasih b-banyak Na-naruto-san" ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

"eh, Hinata, kau suka hujan ya?" Tanya Naruto, mengambil boneka teru-teru bozu yang tergeletak tepat dikaki Hinata.

_APA? Jangan! _

Ingin sekali Hinata berteriak seperti itu, pasalnya boneka itu ia jadikan jimat, dan parahnya lagi, itu adalah satu-satunya boneka yang ia tulisi:

_**Aku mencintai Naruto 3**_

Naruto POV

_Eh? Hinata? Benarkah ia menyukai ku?_

Aku menatap bola mata lavender milik Hinata, aku ingin mengetahui keyakinan darinya. Apa ini hanya mimpi ku?

Entah apa yang terjadi, Hinata tiba-tiba lari keluar dari ruang audio visual, entah kemana tujuannya, semoga saja ia tidak gantung diri. Aah~ aku rasa aku terlalu berlebihan.

.

.

.

-kini Author kembali bercerita-

Pagi ini cerah, setelah sekian lama Hinata menunggu hujan, kini ia benar-benar mengharapkan cuaca yang cerah. Agar bisa bertemu laki-laki yang mampir dalam hidupnya, namun Hinata benar-benar ingin melupakan semua itu, ia ingin semua kembali berjalan normal, dimana ia sangat-sangat tidak tertarik dengan kata 'Cinta'.

Sesuai yang diharapkan Hinata, cuaca begitu cerah dan ia mendapati laki-laki bermata biru langit itu mengayuh sepeda seperti biasa. Hinata membuka lebar jendela bus disampingnya, dan ia melemparkan boneka teru-teru bonzu tepat sasaran, bus terus melaju kencang sedangkan Naruto diam ditempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Author nyeritain Naruto dulu ya-

Aku mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namaku, dan benar saja sesuai dugaan ku itu Hinata, ia melemparkan benda putih, boneka peramal hujan, tapi bedanya ada pesan di bagian bawah jubah teru-teru bozu itu.

.

.

.

Atap sekolah –usai belajar

"Na-Naruto-san, ini"

Hinata menyodorkan buku biru tipis ke depan Naruto

"eh?" hanya itu satu-satunya respon yang dapat dipikirkan naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Disampul depan buku itu menandakan isinya: ANYTHING ABOUT YAMANAKA INO. Sukses membuat Naruto stress seketika.

"Naruto-san, ini permintaan maaf ku." ucap Hinata menunduk, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membendung air matanya.

"maaf untuk apa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto, sebenarnya bukan itu pertanyaan yang ia ingin ajukan tetapi rasanya pertanyaan itu tidak apa-apa, lagi pula Naruto juga bingung mengapa Hinata meminta maaf padahal ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan, kini pipi rona merahnya basah, giginya terus-terusan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Hinata ingin Naruto tahu bahwa ia menyukainya, dan bukan hanya itu saja, ia ingin Naruto menemaninya. Pacaran. Ya itu yang di inginkannya, itulah yang diinginkan Hinata. Laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan.

"Hinata, aku tidak butuh ini." Perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya. Hinata menatap Naruto. Hinata hanya merasakan emosi yang semakin memuncak.

"Mau jadi pacarku ?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata terdiam, ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Ia takut ini hanya mimpi saja, tapi ia sadar inilah kenyataannya.

Akhirnya Hinata mengangguk, mengundang senyuman khas seorang Naruto.

"Ayo pulang, hari sudah semakin sore" ajak Naruto sembari merangkul Hinata, Hinata mengangguk mengikuti langkah Naruto, diringi sinar oranye dari matahari sore.

.

_Aku tidak menyangka bahwa cerita cinta yang kujalani lebih baik dari novel manapun. Walau pada awal banyak hal yang harus ku hadapi, tapi dengan bantuan dari orang lain, aku bisa menjalaninya. Dan sekarang aku pulang bersama laki-laki yang kuinginkan,sunset mengiringi langkah ku dan Naruto._

_Aku ingin cinta ku seperti Sunset dikala Sore datang. Begitu indah._

HINATA-

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ya, inilah endingnya. **_

_**Maaf atas segala kegaringan, kegajean dan segala hal yang ada di Fic yang satu ini.**_

_**Semoga Minna sekalian dapat terhibur akan fic gaje binti garing milik saya.**_

_**Sekali lagi saya ucapkan maaf dan terimakasih karena sudah membaca! dan jangan lupa untuk klik review di bawah ^^.**_

_**Arigatou~**_


End file.
